


These Two Idiots

by airam06



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Happy Christmas, M/M, just some meta about how much these two care for each other, platonic or otherwise, this isn't even a fic, we don't know and tbh its none of our business, yall I'm really fuckin drunk and I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/pseuds/airam06
Summary: Yall I am irreconvievably drunk okay. I just did a challenge on YouTube where I watch old Superfruit viddeos and take a shot every time they say "oh my god" and yall I am fucking drunk.So anyway I'm here to write you something becayse when better to write it than when I'm fuckered up so lets do thisDisclaimer as always, these two deserve to have their private lives left alone and this fic is in no way a wish of what I want to happen or anything like this, it's the drunken ramblings of a millenial with nothing better to do than ship these two adorable idiots and apparently drink too much on Christmas so here we go into it lets do THIS THING.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	These Two Idiots

Once upon a time there were two adorable little shits called Mitch and Scott and they were incredibly musically talented. They loved to sing together in their band and made a hellatious career out of being so incredible and musical and the world loved them (look at this shit Im fucking killing it) and even lived together because they were best friends and thats the shit that best friends do.

And they made just indescribably good music. Their pitch was perfect and it sounded like angels every time they opened their mouths. Their YouTube videos quickly picked up the attention of fans and soon people across the world were shipping Scomiche.

They loved each other, obviously. They were more comfortable around each other than anyone else in the world. It was freeing, to be yourself and never have to worry about what the other person thought. How many people truly have that; the freedom to be completely yourself, with all your quirks and oddities, with total acceptance by another person?

They loved interacting with fans, but became hyper-aware of how they treated each other. It was then that a decision was made: they were simply too close. They needed to move out of their shared space and see what else there was to life. If they could find someone else, if they could stand to live on their own. No matter what, they needed to take the jump.

So they did. Mitch and Scott bought two separate homes and moved on with their lives. They were still best friends, and always would be of course, but they needed to see what else life had to offer. Gradually, they made friends in different circles. They started dating beyond each other and occasional hookups with strangers, and found relationships that made them both complete.

Beyond that, though, they never lost their love for each other. Platonic, romantic, whatever anyone wanted to call it, the bond between the two would always be there. And that's the most special thing of all. They may move on and date or marry other people. There's no shame in that and the fandom was happy to see them reach such peace in their lives. But nothing can replace the bond between friends. The bone-deep understanding of someone who shares your passions and love, someone you know would be there for you no matter what. Someone you could call in the dead of night and say "I need you" and they would be there without any hesitation. 

Because that is pure love. Being there for each other, knowing each other on a deeper level than anyone else, understanding each other on a level unknown to those who don't experience it themselves.

Scott and Mitch may never call each other boyfriend, lover, partner, husband, or any other term. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that their souls resonate on a frequency unheard by any other. At that point, friends or lovers, they're just words. The true beauty in the thing is the love between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where I was going with that. It's just past midnight on Christmas and I just had to write it? Mainly because everything is moving and feeling weird and I feel like my limbs are made of spaghetti and everything just feels so fucking GOOD right now you know? Okay, I mean I understand that these two aren't what they used to be and I'm totally okay with that. Fuck knows I'm glad I didn't stay with my first serious relationship. I'm much happier now. But all I'm saying is I hope the closeness between them doesn't end because everyone needs support like that in their lives, right. Everyone needs that friend who can say they support whatever makes you happy, and who is your biggest cheerleader and knows you on a deeper level than anyone else. And in most people, that tends to be found in romantic relationships, but it doesn't have to be. As long as you have someone in your life to stand there and say "I will support this person to the ends of the earth because they deserve it all" I mean, what else can you possibly need?
> 
> And I know I'm drunk and emotional and god knows what else (besides burping up whiskey you LITTLE FUCKER IT BURNS) but I just get really emotional thinking about how incredible the bond between these two must be, to be friends for your entire lives basically and live out your dreams together and watch each other grow? It's no wonder so many people ship them because they just bring out the best in each other and do everything that good partners should do in a healthy relationship.
> 
> Soooo anyway that's the ramblings of an incredibly drunk singer who just wants these two to be happy and there's no way in fucking hell I'm posting this to Ao3 (I LIED I TOTALLY AM) until tomorrow when I have a raging hangover and I'm cursing the fact that bourbon was ever invented (it said bourbon whiskey, is that the same thing or am I drunker than I thought) and so anyway thanks to Superfruit for inspiring one hell of a drinking game and a fanfic turned meta writing moment, hope you all had a lovely Christmas and let's duet someday, okay my dudes?
> 
> Have a great Christmas everyone, see you in the morning with a massive hangover and sense of regret.


End file.
